


You Who Feel Like Home

by wonpiru



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonpiru/pseuds/wonpiru
Summary: Wonpil and Sungjin has been living together, but for the past few weeks, they really caught up with their job as they didn’t get to see each other often. When friday comes, they finally got time to meet again and spend time together before sleep.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	You Who Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I sucks at making summary lol but Domestic Sungpil, like, pure fluff.

“I’m home.” Wonpil took off his shoes and get into his and Sungjin’s apartment. He put his bag on the sofa and went to the kitchen immediately, thinking about what he is going to cook for him and Sungjin’s dinner tonight.

It’s been a while since he and Sungjin have a dinner together since the older man has been so busy. Sungjin will get home when wonpil already asleep, while Wonpil have to go to work when Sungjin is still sleeping in the morning.

Sometimes he fell asleep in the sofa while waiting for Sungjin. And when He finally came home, Wonpil can feel him giving a forehead kiss, a peck on the lips, and a hug while mumbling apologize for coming home so late. Since Wonpil feel the sleepiness still taking toll of him, he just let Sungjin took him to their bedroom, covered them with duvet, hugged him close and let the sleepiness take them away.

Thankfully it’s friday, which means tomorrow is a day off for both of them. Hoping they can at least spend some time together on the weekend, or maybe tonight before sleep, Wonpil smiled as he finished his cooking. He quickly put the food on the table and set the table for both of them. 

While placing each dishes, Wonpil did not realize the front door suddenly open, revealed the man he loved, who took off his coat and went behind him to wrap his arms around his waist.

“Hey” Sungjin said and pecked Wonpil’s cheeks.

Wonpil widened his eyes and turned back towards him “Hyung!! You’re home!” He wrapped his arms around his neck and hug him tightly 

“Ouch you could kill me, pil.” Sungjin chuckled. He’s so glad to see his lover again. Work has been taking toll of him for the past few days and he know it’s been awhile since he came home this early.

“What’s with sudden occasion, hyung?” Wonpil looked up at Sungjin, still wrapping his arms around Sungjin’s neck, rubbing the hair on it. Since when his boyfriend’s hair already this long? He remembered it was bald yesterday.

“We finally finished our project we’ve been working, so the head departement let me go off early.” Sungjin smiled at him, moving some of wonpil’s hair from his face, letting him see his face clearly. 

“Really?! Finally!! Glad to hear that, hyung!” Wonpil grinned, showing his toothy smile to Sungjin, which replied by a smile and a nod from Sungjin.

“God, I miss you so much, pil.” Sungjin tightens his hug around Wonpil and burried his face on Wonpil’s hair, inhaling the other man’s scent as much as he can. He just missed him so much.

“I miss you too, hyung.” Wonpil can tell how tired Sungjin is. So he just hug his hyung and pat his back, as if telling him that he did well for the day. “You’ve worked hard.” 

For 5 minutes they just hugged each other and swinging to the left and right, enjoying each other presence, and warmth. Just as much as Sungjin does, Wonpil miss the older man too, especially his hug. He miss the way the older just wrapped his arms around his small figure, sometimes Wonpil felt like he’s being hugged by a bear, but he felt warm & protected. 

“Ah, I made us some dinner hyung.” Wonpil said, trying to pull off from their hug. But Sungjin didn’t want to let go, still holding him close, moved his head to Wonpil’s shoulder and burried his face on it, shaking his head “Don’t wanna leave you.” 

Wonpil giggled and ruffled his hair “Last time I remember it was me who clinging into you, hyung?” 

Sungjin chuckled “I don’t care, I need my daily dose of pil.” 

Sungjin actually didn’t care about being clingy, he just miss the other man so much and want to be close to him as much as possible, at least tonight.

“But I already cooked hyung.” Wonpil pouted. “Beside I haven’t eaten, and I am sure you haven’t eaten anything too, hyung.” He said, as he trying to make Sungjin look at him.

Sungjin pulled himself from Wonpil’s shoulder and looked at his face, saw the other man’s pout, sure he cannot resist that kind of face, so he just giggled and pecked his lips “okay but feed me?” 

Wonpil scoffed while trying to hold his laugh “Thought I have a kid right here not a boyfriend.” Sungjin stuck out his tongue and pinched wonpil’s cheek “Brat.” 

.

So for the first time in a week, they finally having dinner together again. Their dinner are filled with laughter, stories, trying to catch up with each other, with Wonpil telling Sungjin how was his day at work for the past few weeks and Sungjin who always loved to listen to the younger’s stories, smiling and laughing as he listen. They finished their dinner and Sungjin decided to wash up while Wonpil wash the dishes. 

When it’s Wonpil’s turn, Sungjin just wait for him in their bed, trying not to fall sleep. His body is dead tired but he feel like he sleep better when Wonpil is next to him. Sungjin looked up when the bathroom door suddenly open, Wonpil get out from it lookin fresh in his little bunny pajama.

Sungjin smiled at him and patted the space beside him on the bed. Wonpil get into the bed and wrapped his arms around Sungjin. 

“Hyung~” he burried his face into sungjin’s chest. Sungjin just hug him closer and nuzzled his face to Wonpil’s neck, sniffled Wonpil’s scent. 

“You smell a lot like me.” Sungjin said while leaving a small kisses on Wonpil’s neck. 

“Of course! we use the same shampoo and body wash, hyung.” Wonpil giggled. Sungjin just smiled at that while still leaving some kisses on the younger’s neck.

“Hyung, it’s ticklish.” Wonpil laughed and wiggled in Sungjin’s arms, trying to get away from him. 

Sungjin look up at him “Then should I kiss you right here?” He pecked his lips. Wonpil just giggled at his hyung antic, so he just pecked his lips again. “here?” again. “here?” and again while trying to hold his laugh. He didn’t mind if he had to kiss Wonpil all day. His lips tasted like cherry, perhaps it’s because of his lipbalm, or perhaps his lips really tasted like it.

“Aishh hyung!! Stop!!” Wonpil laughed while trying to push Sungjin away. 

Sungjin just laughed before he finally kissed Wonpil’s lips, enjoying how soft the other’s lips feels againts him. Wonpil tilted his head and kissed him back, missing this kind of moment with his love too. 

Wonpil wrapped his arms around Sungjin’s neck and Sungjin deepened his kiss, asking for entrance. As they are out of breath, they pull back while still leaving small kisses for each other lips.

Sungjin tightens his arms around the smaller man, pulled him closer, and find himself on the other’s neck again. “God I love you so much, pil.”

Wonpil smiled at that. “You know I love you too, hyung.” Wonpil stroke the other’s hair, enjoying how soft it feel in his hand. 

“How are you hyung?” Wonpil asked. 

“Tired.” Sungjin sighed. 

“I know.” Wonpil continue stroking sungjin’s hair. 

Sungjin felt his eyes are getting heavier. With the hand on his hair, having Wonpil in his embrace, with the calming scent of his lover, he slowly feels the sleepness coming towards him. 

Seeing how the others breath became heavier, Wonpil looked at Sungjin

“Sleep, hyung.” Wonpil said. 

“Hmm.” Sungjin hummed. 

Wonpil pulled the blanket over both of them and give Sungjin his good night kiss. “Good night hyung, I love you.” Wonpil closed his eyes. 

“Love you too, pil.” Sungjin said as sleepiness comes to both of them.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not write their morning or next day activities >< not beta-ed and english is not my first language, sorry for grammar error and enjoy!


End file.
